tygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4 is the fourth game in the mainline Ty series, released originally on July 24th, 2013 as TY the Tasmanian Tiger (2013) It was a Windows 8 PC and tablet exclusive, it was ported to Steam on September 17th 2015 and renamed TY the Tasmanian Tiger 4, as it builds off the story of the previous 3D installments, taking place some time after the Quinkan Invasion. Gameplay The game is a 2D sidescroller, featuring many layers of background and forground imagery. The standard platforming with a range of Boomerangs returns, with all of Ty's abilities from prior games intact. While many Rangs are unlocked through normal story progression, some special Rangs can be purchased from Bri and Di's shop in exchange for Opals. Characters such as Brolga, Ridge, Shazza, and Sly are all playable, but they cost approximately 1.50 USD at Dennis' costume shop to unlock. In the Steam version all characters are unlocked with opals, the in game currency. Plot Prior to the events of the game, Boss Cass has destroyed New Burramudgee by flooding the entire area, which is now called Lake Burramudgee. Having survived the Quinkan attack, however, the Bush Rescue and other civilians were more than prepared and have simply founded a new town on its shores. Cass, meanwhile, has gone quiet, having retired to his private resort island of Cassablanca. The story begins with Dennis unveiling his new Thunder Egg museum in the new town of Coolarangah. However, it proceeds to slide down the hill it is on at a rapid pace, forcing Ty to stop it before it can crush an orphanage at the bottom of the Hill. While Ty is able to stop the descent down the slope, the news is short-lived; Sly has gone missing, while at the same time, the local dam has started to break, forcing Ty to hurry and help repair it before it floods the entire region. Ty also has to rescue some tourists who Keith and Sneath left stranded due to their incompetence as tour guides. While investigating the trouble, Ty comes face to face with none other than Fluffy, who vows to destroy the Bush Rescue and Southern Rivers; Ty is relieved that Fluffy is back, but dismayed that she has returned to evil. Shazza eventually reports strange energy readings from within the nearby forests. Investigating, Ty is confronted by none other than Fluffy, who proceeds to attempt to kill him. Defeating her despite her heavy weaponry and agility, Ty is surprised to see that Fluffy is actually an android and not the real one. Meanwhile, Cass is shown to be somewhat angered at the robotic Fluffy’s demise, indicating that he might have some sinister plan up his sleeve. Soon, more disasters begin to plague Southern Rivers. In particular, large amounts of fires begin to spread across the region, starting at Julius’ lab but later affecting other places as well. A mysterious figure even goes so far as to light all rescue vehicles on fire to impede the ability to control the roaring blaze. While the fires are eventually put out, Julius notices that some of his magnetic technology has been stolen. The Bush Rescue is left wondering what it was stolen for; they are unable to wonder for long, however, as Ranger Ken is reported missing as well. Ty eventually finds Ranger Ken, who is tied up and being held captive by none other than Sly. Sly tells Ty to mind his own business, but Ty naturally chases his brother through the forest to save Ranger Ken. Eventually, Ken is rescued, but not before Sly departs, having already made off with Julius’ technology; Ty naturally is worried about Sly and hopes to get him back. With Shazza’s help, Ty manages to track down the elusive Sly, the latter trying to escape in a Crabmersible. Sly says that he’s put up with Ty’s nonsense for too long, and finally snapped back to his senses: looking out entirely for himself, rather than depending on friends like Ty. Not one to give up on his brother just yet, Ty chases Sly, managing to keep up by riding on Bull’s back. While Sly tries all sorts of methods to keep Ty off his back, including throwing his trademark boomerangs, Bull rams the vehicle enough times it comes crashing to a halt… before it promptly explodes. Naturally, Ty immediately is heartbroken as he sees his brother engulfed by the blaze. It turns out, however, that Sly is a robot just like Fluffy. Cass is seen in his hideout once more irate, this time at the robot Sly’s destruction, though he remains confident that the Bush Rescue will still be unable to stop his plan, Chicxulub II. Renewed with the hope that the real Sly is somewhere out there, Ty goes about his usual Bush Rescue business until leads can be found. Soon, there is troubling news: some of Cass’ construction teams are tearing down large chunks of forest, ostensibly to build a stadium. While Ty foils this plot, destroying Cass’ construction vehicles, Shazza is worried by a discovery: the construction team was actually harvesting large amounts of iron ore, though for what purpose remains unknown. As the Bush Rescue team try to figure out why Cass would need so much iron, Ty is called in to help restore the power to the town of Dinkum’s irrigation system; this turns out to be a diversion, as Cass was actually trying to tear the town’s water pipeline to pieces. Ty is able to repair the damage and thus keep Cass from killing the entire town via dehydration. With Cass’ many schemes foiled, news arrives that Sly’s location has finally been discovered. He is being held prisoner in Cassablanca, Boss Cass’ private resort island. Aware that Ty is coming to save his brother, Cass moves to secure the whole island. Ty manages to make it into the island despite only having a minute to navigate the extensive sea-based defenses, and is able to rescue Sly from his energy prison. Sly tells Ty to go on ahead and stop Cass’ plan, as there is not much time left. Confronting Cass in his headquarters, Cass says there is no way Ty will be able to stop his plan this time, as it is already in motion. Cass reveals that he stole Julius’ magneticons so that he could use their combined power to draw a large asteroid into the planet’s orbit; the resulting impact would destroy all life and allow reptiles to retake the world. Cass notes that he is in no danger as a massive bunker (constructed from the stolen ore) encapsulates the entire island. With the asteroid en route, Ty does battle with Cass in a rotating battlefield; despite the disorientation and Cass’ shielding, Ty is able to defeat Cass. With Cass dealt with, Ty is tasked with taking out the magneticons so as to stop their pull on the asteroid; after he does so, Cass reveals he still won, as the asteroid is still coming down. However, much to his shock, the asteroid crash lands just outside Coolarangah, and does not cause the massive extinction event he had hoped for. Infuriated at both his enemies' survival and the lack of worldwide destruction, Cass manages to rejuvenate his flying machine, this time armed with a flamethrower, in a last ditch effort to roast Ty. Once more, Cass fails, his cockpit destroyed and his grand plan a colossal failure. His anger getting the best of him, Cass says that it’s time for “Plan B.” Pressing a button, Cass says he plans on putting the whole island on ice; when he awakens in a thousand years his enemies will all be dead and he can resume his work then. Cass is soon frozen solid despite Ty’s attempts to stop the process, and he barely avoids being frozen himself as he escapes the rapidly-chilling island. The story ends with the Bush Rescue confident that they will at least not have to deal with Cass for a while, leaving them with the pressing issue of what to do with the large asteroid outside Coolarangah. Gallery Ty4 bush rescuers logo.jpg|Early artwork using the "Bush Rescuers" branding. Trivia *Cass' plan, Chicxulub II, is a reference to the Chicxulub Impact, which is believed to have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs and thus the rise of Earth's mammals. *When it was first announced it was called "Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Bush Rescuers" then renamed just "Ty the Tasmanian Tiger" when it was released on the Xbox store on Windows, before being renamed to "Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 4" when re-released on Steam. *This is the third 2D sidescroller Ty game, the others being Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue and Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan on Gameboy Advance. *This is one of the only games released on Steam to natively support automatic aspect ratio adjustment based on resolution. Category:Games